


Exposed

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: The Dancer [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Jason finds out about Dav's other job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2002.

Dav checked his appearance in the full-length mirror one last time. The new outfit clung like skin in all the right places and looked perfect: tight denim rip-aways, a white wifebeater--cheap and meant for being ripped off of him--a denim jacket, a pair of black Doc Martens, and a knapsack full of books. He looked like the proverbial wet dream of a proverbial student 'body'.

The dancer's eyes were rimmed carefully in kohl, making them look darker and wider, and his lips were puffy and glistening as if he'd just been down on someone. All in all he looked _very_ good.

This was the first time he'd had a chance to do this routine live, not having been able to perfect it due to his insane life. Hectic performance schedules as the ballet performed three nights a week and two weekend matinees, classes, both for college and for the National Ballet, company rehearsals, coming up with this routine, working here three nights a week _and_ trying to squeeze in time to see Jason left him little free time.

Jason Wellesley. Just the name brought a mushy smile to his face, and his best friend Gabe had teased Davin mercilessly every time he saw that grin about falling in love after the first fuck. But Jase had been so... so... And it wasn't his looks or his lifestyle and especially not his money, being wealthy enough to buy and sell Davin twenty times over without blinking. It was the man's smile, the way he laughed and how he held Dav so tenderly and so possessively after they'd made love.

"Ooooh, I know what that look means!" Dav's fellow performer crowed as he looked over at the young man. "Someone has a beau! Is he gonna be watching you tonight, darlin'?"

"Hell no!" Dav gasped. So far he'd been able to keep his 'other' job completely separate from his new lover. He most certainly wasn't ready for Jason to find out. Not yet.

"He doesn't know that I work here. He just thinks I work for the Ballet and go to school. And I'm not gonna tell him either!" Davin continued. "At least not until he loves me as much as I love him and he'll want to overlook this little part of my life to keep me. I wanna hang on to this one, Tony. He's... perfect," the young man sighed happily.

"Okay, now you _gotta_ dish and tell me all, diva-girl. I'm dying of curiosity!" Tony begged as he started to apply his make-up.

"Davin, you're on next. Get that sweet ass of yours backstage and in the wings," the stage manager bellowed into the dressing room.

"You heard the boss, Tony. I'd best get going," Dav said as he blew a kiss to the other dancer in farewell. "Wish me luck. It's a new routine to that song from _Queer as Folk_ , _Sexy Boy_. Hope the crowd likes the routine as much as I like the song."

Heading out to the side stage where he needed to make his entrance from, it suddenly occurred to Davin that his dance partner and friend, who also happened to be Jason's younger sister, Diana, had seemed more than curious about what his work schedule at Remingtons was gonna be like this week.

Why she'd be interested in a gay strip club's entertainment rotation was beyond him, and he found himself wishing for the thousandth time that he'd never confessed his second career in a drunken moment on her couch all those months ago. Especially now that he was fucking, or more accurately being fucked, by her oldest sibling. What was the little bitch of a girlfriend up to now?

Jason sat at a table right next to the stage, nursing his drink and wondering why his sister had insisted that he come to this strip club tonight and, even more, why he'd agreed. Diana could be a first-class pain in the ass when she wanted to be, and for some reason, she'd been emphatic that he _had_ to see this show. No matter how often he'd told her that he was happy with Dav and really not interested, she hadn't listened. Thank God Davin was busy tonight; he'd really be pissed if he'd missed time with his lover.

Okay, finally, the act that he was here to see was starting. Putting his drink aside, he sat back to watch, eager for it to be over so he could get out of there. He had to stay that long since he knew that Diana would quiz him to be sure he'd actually seen the damn act.

Watching with a decided lack of interest, that suddenly changed when Jason got a good look at the 'schoolboy' dancer who was moving like a wet dream on stage. _His_ wet dream. Davin.

Blocking out the crowd as he normally did, Davin threw himself into the dance. He didn't mind baring his body, he was actually quite the exhibitionist, but lately every time he looked out into the audience, he kept seeing Jason's face in the crowd, and it threw him completely off his routine. Since this was the first time he'd ever done this live, he didn't want to take the chance of that happening this time around.

The wolf whistles brought a purely sexual smile to his face, and as he shed the backpack and jacket, he exaggerated his motions, drawing everything out to the slow, sexy rhythm of the song. Making sure he played to the audience, still caught in his own fantasy world, Dav writhed around the stage, teasing and taunting.

Next off was his wife beater, torn straight down the middle and slowly peeled off, leaving him only in the denim breakaways and boots. Down onto hands and knees, he crawled along the floor, ignoring the hands that ran along his flanks and across his belly. The small touches never bothered him; if anything it made him feel sexier because he knew his audience was so aroused they could no longer keep their hands to themselves.

All his sensuality, all his sexuality poured out of him when he danced here. While doing ballet Davin had to be cool, aloof, the paragon of male perfection in dance form. On this stage he could ooze carnality and make men beg for him. It stroked that part of him that liked to flaunt what he had, and he knew he had a lot. A hand caressed and cupped his ass, and with a sassy smile and a quick roll Dav was in the middle of the stage, legs bracketing the pole.

One hand grasping the brass pole, the young dancer let his head hang back as he 'fucked' it, grinding his cloth-covered groin against the metal as he slowly came to a standing position. A quick flick of his wrists and the pants were off, leaving him in a white net thong that left nothing to the imagination but still covered him completely.

Undulating against the pole, hands running up and down his chest, Dav pinched and twisted his nipples, dipped his thumb into his navel ring and let his pierced tongue lick its way along the brass surface. The performance thundered to an ending with the flexible young man on his stomach on the edge of the stage, legs crossed behind him, looking for all intents and purposes like a young man studying a book, a lollipop that he'd had hidden in one of the pockets along the stage in his mouth and being laved in a very credible imitation of a blowjob.

It was only then that Dav looked around at the people sitting closest to the stage... and found his lover staring slack-jawed back at him. Any color Dav had drained away, and he moaned in despair as the lights went out, allowing him to scramble off the stage and bolt for his dressing room. Oh God! Jason had just watched him dance. In a strip club. While getting pawed by the clientele. Dav's happy bubble had just burst in the most dramatic way possible. "Oh God, he's gonna hate me forever now!"

Jason had started to stand up when the lights went off, and when they came back on again, Davin was gone. Frowning, he looked around and spotted the door leading backstage. That had to be where Dav had disappeared to, so he headed that way, noticing but indifferent to the big, leather-clad monster moving to block his way.

Arriving at the door, he had to stop since the large man was positioned directly in front of it, arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Look, I'm not trying to cause any trouble; I just want to see Davin."

The behemoth continued to stare expressionlessly at him, apparently not planning to move this side of Judgment Day.

"Look, I _know_ Dav; I'm a friend of his. Just _ask_ him."

No response.

Jason was ready to kick something at this point, so it was probably fortunate for him that one of the other dancers joined them.

"Hey, I'm Tony. You the one putting that dumb smile on the diva's face all the time?" The matching, equally fatuous smile was enough answer for him. "Yeah, you got it bad too.

"Let him in, Jeff." As the bouncer moved aside, not without reservations, Tony waved the older man in. "First door on the left." _No wonder you're grinning, Dav, you lucky bastard._

With a smile of thanks, Jason followed the dancer's directions, finding himself inside a dressing room full of men in various stages of undress. Looking around and ignoring the wolf whistles and offers, he spotted Dav and headed directly for him.

Jason stood behind his lover, observing the slumped shoulders and hanging head before Dav knew he was there. He had a pretty good idea of the problem, but it really wasn't one. Now he just had to get it through Davin's pretty but stubborn head. "Great show, babe. You should have told me you worked here; I'd have been by sooner to admire you... And make sure everyone knows you're not available," he added, remembering the hands reaching for Dav on stage. "We're gonna have to get you tattooed: 'Look but don't touch,'" he laughed.

"J-Jase?" Davin spun, wet tracks along his cheeks as he stood gape mouthed, staring at the older man. "Y-you don't mind me doin' this?" he asked tentatively, taking a step towards the older man.

"Why should I mind?" Jason took the final step necessary to wrap his arms around his lover, stroking the quivering young man soothingly. "You're gorgeous and a fantastic dancer. Which isn't to say that I don't mind those men _touching_ you. You're all mine, babe. In fact, once you get dressed, we're going back out front and making it very clear to everyone that you're mine."

Dav's eyes widened impossibly larger. "Umm, Jase, _dancing_ in front of them is one thing, but I'm so not gonna do it in front of them. Nuh-unh, no way, forget it! That's one show that's strictly private, you know what I mean?"

Jason burst into laughter. "Wasn't planning on putting on show for them, love. No, I just want us to go out and have a couple of drinks, with you firmly against my side or in my arms the whole time. Anything else is definitely just for us."

"Oh good!" Davin breathed a sigh of relief, sagging against his lover. "You had me worried there for a second." Reaching up, the young man pulled Jason in for a quick kiss, easily ignoring the catcalls and suggestions being shouted out as well as the demands for 'tongue, give him some tongue' and 'more more more'.

"Geez, guys, can't you give me some privacy here? I mean this is like a totally traumatic moment for me!" Dav sighed, burying his face into the older man's chest. "Never mind, stupid question."

Turning, Dav quickly creamed off his makeup and slid out of the mesh thong, throwing it in his knapsack along with his breakaways. Opening his locker, completely oblivious to his nudity, the young man rifled through his belongings to tug on a form-fitting, black crewneck sweater and slid into a pair of black leather pants au naturel. "Boots, need to find boots," Dav muttered wedging himself further into the locker to try and find what he was looking for, ass sticking out in the air.

Unable to resist, not that he actually tried, Jason stepped closer and curved his hands possessively over the tempting ass. "Mmmm, very nice," he approved, stepping closer to press his erection, which had never completely flagged from the moment he'd recognized Dav on that stage, against his lover. "Hurry up, babe, so we can get those drinks and then I can take you home and make you scream and pass out," he purred.

"C-can we skip the drinks part and get right to the passing out part, please?" Davin whimpered, his hips automatically canting back to cradle Jason's erection. "I promise to bring you back some other night \- I'll even let you come up on stage with me, and I'll dance just for you. Better yet, I'll give you a lap dance in the audience so everyone here knows I'm with you. Just take me home and fuck me now, okay?"

Jason bit back a groan as Dav pressed against him, suddenly much more interested in getting inside him than in staking a public claim. Another night would work just as well. "Sounds good to me. In fact, we'll go home, and you can rehearse that lap dance while we're naked," he suggested, aroused by the idea of having Dav dance while impaled on him.

"Oh, good idea. Very good idea," Davin sighed as he eased himself out of his locker, shirt in one hand and boots in the other. Tossing the shirt in the bag, he slid on his leather jacket, and foregoing socks, he stomped his feet into boots, not wanting to waste any time.

"Leaving so soon, Dav?"

"Awwh, c'mon, girlfriend, no floorshow for us?"

"Mmmm, Dav - where'd you find this daddy? And does he have a brother?"

Dav laughed but wrapped himself limpet-like around his lover. "Sorry, boys, he's mine, he's hands off, and he's for private viewing only. _My_ private viewing. See y'all in a few days, okay?" And with that the dancer was pulling the older man out the door and out the back entrance. "Car, where's your fucking car, Jase, 'cause if you don't get me home, I'm gonna be riding your 'gearshift' before we make it out of the parking lot."

"God, remind me to borrow the company limo next time I come to see you," Jason groaned. "That way we can fuck all the way home." He yanked Dav back against him and kissed him hungrily, hard cocks rubbing together between them. "If I wasn't sure we'd end up with an audience, I'd take you here and now," he growled.

"Get in the car, Dav. I want you to play with yourself while I drive us home, babe. Keep petting yourself, keep yourself hard and tell me how it feels. And no coming till I tell you, till I'm buried balls deep inside you."

Davin whined pitifully. "No fair, I'm younger than you and can get it up again much faster, why can't I come?" the young man demanded even as he slid against the chilled leather interior and began to unbutton his pants.

Feeling suddenly a bit devilish, Davin rummaged around in his knapsack. It had many of the toys he used on stage including one in particular. Finding it and a tube of lube, he had the toy greased up and his pants around his knees by the time Jason rounded the car. Letting the older man slide behind the wheel, Dav waited until his lover turned to say something to him and then slowly let himself sink onto the buttplug he had angled against his prostate with a long, shivering moan.

Whatever he'd been about to say flew out of his head at the sight that met Jason's eyes. God, Davin was so fucking gorgeous! He turned slightly in his seat, reaching out to lightly flick his fingertips against the visibly stretched ring of muscle straining to take the plug. "I hope you have a cockring in there, baby, because if you come before I tell you to, I swear to you I won't fuck you tonight." Seeing the expression on Dav's face, he laughed and leaned over to kiss him hard and possessively. "I'm not going anywhere, love; I just had to find a way to get your attention.

"And you can't come because I love watching and listening to you when you're desperate and begging me for it."

"You're so meeeeaaan," Davin wailed on a gasp as he settled onto the seat and the plug nudged up against his prostate, "I'm always desperate for you, 'cause I... I love you, Jason," the younger man admitted at last. "Now please take me home and fuck me into oblivion."

"With pleasure, baby. And maybe this time you'll believe me when I say I love you too?" Not pausing after that miniature bombshell, Jason faced forward and started the car, intent on getting his lover home and into his bed, where he fully intended to try to keep him till they both died of exhaustion.

"You... you really love me too?" Davin asked, the sensations in his body ignored for something much more important. "I mean, I'm young, I'm a stripper, and you love me. Wow. Just... please say you're gonna keep me forever, right? I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you now," Dav continued, snuggling as close to Jason as he could with the seatbelt and gearshift getting in the way.

"I thought I made that clear the first night, Davin." Jason glanced quickly at him before returning his attention to the road. "I love you, I want you, and I plan to keep on loving and wanting you for the rest of our lives.

"Now, I think I said something about you playing with yourself and telling me how it feels?" He reached over to pet Dav briefly.

"I... well, now that you know that much about me, I guess the next step would be to invite you over to my hovel, sweet hovel. But not tonight. Tonight I wanna be fucked in your bed. I wanna feel you in me so deep that it's like we're one person," Dav groaned as he shifted on the seat and took his cock in his hand, whimpering.

"Oh God, I can't... I'm so hungry for you, Jase, that if I touch myself, I'll come on the spot. I ache so bad, to feel you in me, pounding me, driving me crazy," the young man panted. "I'm gonna go crazy if you don't get me home and get in me soon!"

"You gonna tell me you don't have a cockring in that bag of toys?" Jase shook his head. "I'm not buying it, babe. Dig it out, get it on, and play. The panting and whimpering is good, but I want to hear more. I want to know that the only thing keeping you from dissolving into a puddle is that leather band around your cock and balls."

"But that would mean moving, and if I move, I'm gonna explode, Jase," Dav whimpered through gritted teeth. "I'm not joking here, I'm really on the edg...oh God!" the young man wailed as the car hit a pothole and the buttplug jammed against his prostate. Wrapping his hand around the tip of his cock, pinching it slightly to hold off his climax, the dancer gasped for breath desperately.

Davin found he couldn't hold back the whimpers and groans of need, that they just kept pouring out of his mouth in an unending stream of vocalized lust. And of course Jason's cellphone decided to ring just then. "Don't you _dare_ answer it," the young man ground out, face going red at the thought of someone hearing his begging and pleas for release.

Jason glanced at the display and grinned wickedly as he pulled over to the curb. "But, babe, I can't ignore my sister. I have to thank her for her plotting." Paying no attention to Dav's yelp of protest, he answered the call.

"Hey, Di. You were right, it was a _very_ good show." He paused to listen to her reply, his grin broadening. "I'm planning to explore _all_ his talents." Glancing at Davin's crimson face, he leaned over to rummage in the bag, coming up with the cockring.

"So you don't have to move, baby," he murmured, smirking at his lover's expression as he handed the device to him. "Nothing, Di, I was talking to Dav."

"Jason, I'm gonna kill you, I swear!" Davin hissed as he bit down on his lip and slowly snapped the cock ring into place. "And then I'm gonna kill your sister. Interfering little cow," the young man continued to grumble half-heartedly, trying to work up a little righteous indignation.

However, he suddenly thought of a better punishment for his sadistic lover, and, unsnapping his seatbelt quietly, he ducked his head under the steering wheel and began to mouth the fabric over his lover's straining cock hungrily.

"Sure, Di, tomorrow's fiiiii.... Oh fuck!" Jason couldn't hold back a yell as Dav began to tease him, and he was extremely grateful that he had already pulled over to the side.

Laughter came out of the phone, which Davin was now close enough to hear as well. "Jason? Yo, bro! You didn't answer the question," she called, laughing.

"Oh God," Jason moaned. "Sure, whatever you want, Di, now go away so I can enjoy being sucked off." The expression on Davin's face was worth the break in sensation.

"Oh, no fair! I'm not supposed to get turned on by imagining my brother!" Diana protested between silvery giggles. "Have fun, boys, and try not to get arrested." The phone clicked off, leaving Jason to concentrate on his tease of a lover.

"We're never going to get home if you keep that up," he pointed out between heaving breaths as the pleasure grew.

Davin nipped at Jason's cloth-protected cock less than gently and growled slightly. "You may not be getting any at all tonight, Mr. Wellesley, not after telling your sister I was sucking you off!! She is _never_ gonna let me live that down, and I have to dance with her, dammit!" the ballet dancer pouted, his lips turning down in a tiny moue of displeasure.

"Just for that, I'm not gonna suck you off for the rest of the night," the younger man continued with a sly smile. "And I think you owe me breakfast in bed _and_ a massage after a soak in your hot tub."

"In that case, baby, get your head out of my lap so I can drive us home and fuck you senseless... unless you'd rather stick with that plug and cockring?" he added sweetly, smirking at his pouting lover. Unable to resist, he pulled Davin up so he could nip at that outthrust lip, then kissed him so thoroughly that they were both panting for breath when Jason finally raised his head. "God, you taste good," Jase groaned, eyeing the dancer hungrily.

"Of course I do," Dav replied with a saucy grin, "I've been sucking on peppermints all day... too bad you won't be able to know how that feels, being sucked by a mouth coated in peppermint oil - the way it makes your cock tingle and throb and if I took my mouth off and blew on it, how it would be both cold and hot at the same time and how it would dance and beg for relief...

"But, you're not gonna get that since you've got such a potty mouth and you tell your sister the most outrageous things! I really don't want my dance partner to know about my sex life, thank you very much!" Davin said primly even as he slowly extricated himself from the clinch and moved gingerly back into a tolerable position.

"Drive, Mr. Wellesley."

"Yes, sir," Jason said dryly, saluting his brat of a lover. "But just remember, baby, if you push hard enough with the teasing, I may decide you don't deserve to get fucked tonight." He offered a toothy smile before turning his attention to the road, eager to get them back to his home so he could see just what moves Davin had.

~*~*~ 

Jason barely slowed as he turned into the attached garage from his driveway, squealing to a halt inside. Seemingly instantly, the car was turned off, his seatbelt unfastened, and he was standing on the steps leading into the house proper, one hand on the doorknob. He glanced back impatiently. "Coming?"

Dav groaned and shook his head. "Can't move. Can't walk...every time I do, the plug... shifts, and my cock grows another inch," the young man replied, gasping where he stood next to the car, having only made it out the door.

Deciding he'd had enough of it, Dav pulled out the plug and splayed himself out over the still warm hood of the car. "Jaaaaa-soooon," he pouted seductively. "Please??"

That was one invitation Jason had no intention of refusing, and his return to the car was as rapid as his departure. "It'll be my pleasure, baby," he purred, his aching cock easily sliding past Dav's slick and loosened muscle. "Oh God, you feel so fucking good," he groaned, wondering when Dav would remember that with the cockring on, there was no way in hell he was going to come.

An evil smile curled Jason's lips as he thrust into his mewling lover, his cock striking the dancer's prostate. He loved making Dav wild, and right now, he planned on keeping that ring on him for a while. By the time he let Davin come, the dancer would pass out from the force of his orgasm.

"Yes. There, right. Oh God, so good," the young man babbled, slamming his hips back to meet every inward thrust. "Love this, love you. Ride me, oh fuck, ride me please. Ooooh yeah, right.. God so fucking hot, so fucking good. Big inside me, like a baseball bat or something. Love taking you deep, feeling you in my stomach, pumping into me, shafting me. Fucking me. Love having you inside me, made for this, made for you!" the dancer babbled, hands sliding on the slick hood. "That's it, baby, ride me, make me come," Jason growled, his hands curling over Dav's shoulders to pull him back into every inward thrust, adding extra force and pulling sobbing sounds of pleasure from both of them.

"Make you come? Make me come, please!!!! Need to, need you... wanna feel you flooding inside me, hot and wet and claiming. Need to... oh God, need to get this thing off of me, wanna come, need to come!" Dav begged helplessly as he began to clench around Jason in dry orgasm, his whole body shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

Jason moaned as Dav clenched and rippled around him, milking his seed from him, and he only managed a few more thrusts into the desperately whimpering man before he collapsed in a temporarily satiated heap on top of his still-writhing lover. Finally noticing Dav's desperation as his mind came back, Jase raised himself slightly and petted the length of the dancer's back.

"Not yet, baby. You can take a lot more than this, and I'm gonna give you all you can take tonight. When I let you come, it's going to blow your mind," he whispered, biting lightly on the nape of Dav's neck.

"But now..." He straightened up carefully, making sure not to slip out of the still convulsing body. "Turn yourself around, baby, so you're facing me with me still inside you." He wanted to carry Dav inside without separating them, knowing that he would stay hard with the way his lover's body was twitching and rippling around him.

"Oh God, you're gonna kill me!" Dav whimpered desperately, his chest heaving with the strain of his arousal. It took long moments and more control than he thought he had, but Davin maneuvered himself onto his back on the hood of the car after kicking off his pants, his legs hooking over Jason's shoulders as he did so.

Thanking God that he'd been born double jointed, which made both dancing and sex that much better and easier, Dav swung his legs up and did an aerial version of the splits, bringing them back and down to wrap around his lover's waist. But it cost him, feeling that cock embedded deep inside him, and he came once more with his dry orgasm wracking his body and leaving him a shivering, begging mass of flesh, he was so very desperate to come.

"Perfect, baby," Jason praised in a shaky tone, the spasmodic clenching of Dav's ass around him nearly forcing him into another orgasm as well. The dancer did wonders for his recovery time, he mused whimsically as he slid his arms under Dav and stood up, his hands curving over his lover's ass to support him.

"Put your arms around me, baby; I'd hate to drop you," he teased lightly, kissing the whimpering man and marveling at his beauty at that moment. He realized that he didn't ever want anyone else to see Davin like this, and he filed that thought away for future consideration, some time when he had more than two working brain cells.

"Drop me and die, you big brute," Davin shot back, burying his face in the crook of his lover's neck even as he wrapped his arms around Jason's shoulders. "Oh God, you really are gonna kill me. It's a good thing that I actually don't have to dance tomorrow, or I'd be dancing like a dried up old queen who'd been ridden hard one too many times!"

"Instead of a juicy, young queen who's been ridden hard a lot of times?" Jason replied teasingly, carrying Dav inside and toward the living room, not crazy enough to attempt the stairs.

"Laugh now but I'm gonna be saddle broken come the morning, just you wait and see. Thank God you've got that Jacuzzi bath. I'll be spending an hour in there after you've finally let me come, just to get my muscles to relax enough. And then you're gonna give me a thorough massage, you brute you!" Davin informed his lover with a shy grin. "But for you, I'd gladly suffer all the agonies in the world, just 'cause you love me."

"And I do love you, Davin," Jase replied seriously, brown eyes searching his lover's. "So much." He kissed him lightly before sinking to his knees, one hand on the floor for balance, then lowering Dav to his back on the thick rug in front of the fireplace.

The moment Dav's weight was on the floor and no longer supported by Jason, the older man's hips began to snap back and forth, claiming his lover once again.

Whimpering, Davin closed his eyes and simply _felt_. Felt the heat from the low-banked fire, the thickness of the rug beneath him, cushioning his body and giving him something to reach out and grasp so that he didn't tug on Jason.

Most of all he felt the wet, slick slide of Jason driving into him over and over and over again, claiming him irrevocably as his own. "Love you. Love you loveyouloveyou," the young man chanted over and over again, adoring the way he could say it freely now, with all the force of his heart, and know that it was returned. Truly know it deep within himself, just like Jason was buried balls deep in him now.

Jason took Davin, thrusting into him again and again, not even realizing that he was moving in time with Dav's chanted declaration of love, and this time, when he felt Davin start to spasm, he reached between them and released the cockring.

"Ohgod. Oh oh oh ohgodJASON!!!" Davin wailed, his whole body throbbed and clenched and shivered. He _was_ his own orgasm. Violent, shuddering waves of ecstasy that stretched on forever and then.... darkness. Jason came along with Dav, unable to hold out against the spasms and clenching of his lover's long-awaited orgasm, then he stretched out on top and slightly to the side of the slighter man, petting him as he waited for him to regain consciousness. _God, I want you here with me every night._ He pressed a tender kiss on Davin's lips.

Long moments passed and then... fluttering of eyelids and Davin awoke, a hazy grin of total satiation and replete desire spreading on his lips. "Wow," he managed to croak out through strained vocal chords, "that was _intense_!"

Rolling over to use Jason as his mattress, Dav winced as well-used muscles protested. Muscles that, despite his attitude and proclivities, only received a workout like this when he was with Jason anymore. He'd fallen hard, no doubt there. He was ruined for anyone else. He was a one-man diva now.

"Told you so," Jason gloated, then turned serious. "Move in with me, Dav."

"I... I can't. I'm sorry," Davin sighed, burying his face in the older man's chest. And it had been going so well tonight too....

"If I did... I need to be just _me_ for a little longer, Jase, please? Before I can think about being _us_ , if that makes any sense?"

Jason nodded slowly. Much as he hated to admit it, it did make sense to him. "I understand, baby, but I hope you understand that I'm going to keep asking until you're ready to say yes. I love you, and I want you here with me, and someday, you're going to be ready for that too."

"I want to be. I want to be an equal partner to you, Jase. But right now... I still feel very small around you. I need a little more time to be comfortable with me, I'm sorry," the younger man whispered quietly.

"I know I always made jokes about wanting a sugar daddy to take care of me but... I don't want _you_ to be my sugar daddy. I want you to be my lover and the man I love. I don't need anything else from you, other than that. That makes me richer than you are."

"Dav, I love you, I'm not going anywhere. As much as you can give me, that's what I'll take, and when you can give more, I'll greedily take that too. In the meantime, having you in my bed is not exactly a hardship, lover." Jase smiled, trying to break the suddenly somber mood. "Of course, I'm not sure I have the strength to _get_ you to my bed after that."

Davin growled low in his throat. "Jason Wellesley, if you renege on that massage, there's gonna be hell to pay," the dancer pouted. "I _really_ need that hot bath and massage if I'm gonna be able to walk straight tomorrow afternoon. Please?" the dancer continued, fluttering his eyelids beguilingly and pursing his lips.

"Manipulative brat," Jason said fondly, slowly sitting up with Dav still curled in his lap. Smiling at his lover, he rose to his feet, grinning at the faint squeak that escaped the dancer as he lifted him at the same time. "What, don't trust me not to drop you? I'm wounded."

His breathing somewhat heavier than normal, he carried Dav into the master bathroom upstairs, maintaining his hold on him until they were comfortably settled in the hot, swirling waters of the Jacuzzi.

"Ohhh, this is nice," Davin sighed, sinking into the water and his lover. "It's so cold and wet and miserable outside that sometimes I feel like I'm never gonna be warm. Gabe and I tend to use up all our hot water pretty fast, depending on the length of shower that we have, so I really can't have a hot bath at night to relax my muscles. This is heaven, though. Thank you, Jase," the young man smiled, basking in the heat.

Jason chuckled, "Finally something that you will let me give you. My hot water is your hot water." He reached forward for the loofah and body wash, looking forward to taking care of his lover. "Seriously though, feel free to come over any time. I had keys made for you and a list of the security codes."

"God, if I start doing that, I may never leave. You'll come home and find me curled up under the covers sound asleep," Davin moaned. "Besides, it's only really bad when I have a show at night then a class the next day. Not enough time or hot water to soak my muscles the way I like.

"But a boy has to earn a living somehow, and it keeps me in shape, as well as the fact that the bouncers make sure none of us receive unwanted attention. They treat us well at Remingtons and really look out for us. I'm glad I work there," the dancer continued. "I lucked out when they hired me, although Gabe said he could've got me a job in a bar cage dancing and waiting between dancing, but the tips are much better where I am," he grinned.

Jason bit back another offer for Dav to move in, not wanting to push too hard when he'd already been refused once that night. "Somehow I think I like the idea of you in a cage, all hot and sensual, restrained and on display, doing whatever I want you to."

"Build me a cage, rich boy, and I'll be happy to play with you," Dav purred, squirming on Jason's lap. "What would you do? Collar me? Lead me around on a golden leash? Make me perform all sorts of lewd acts and displays for your sexual pleasure?" the younger man continued to tease, slowly grinding his ass against Jason's phallus.

"All of the above," Jase rasped, hands gripping the edges of the tub. "I'd watch you perform for me and fuck you raw, then lead you around so everyone could see but not touch. You're all mine, Davin." He began to nibble on the raised tendon joining Dav's neck and shoulder.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Davin sighed happily, arching his shoulder just that much more for the older man. "And I like the sound of that, performing for you, being fucked by you, being owned by you. You do such things to me, Jason Wellesley - such wicked and naughty things. I get wet just from thinking about you," the younger man continued crassly. "Hot and wet and my cock just drips when I think too much about you."

"Mmm, I like the sound of _that_." Jason bit down a bit harder, loving the sounds Davin made. "Knowing that you're hungry for me, want me... next time you have a show, call me before it. Let me talk to you and get you all hot for me so I know that all you're thinking of when you're dancing for all those men is me."

"You want I should talk to my boss and have a reserved table there just for you up at the front of the stage, just in case you want to come to my show?" Davin giggled. "After all, you're such a patron of the arts!"

Jase laughed. "I'll be there as often as I can... and if I manage to restrain myself from jumping up on the stage with you and fucking you right there, it'll be a miracle."

"That would be quite a show for sure, although I don't think your parents would be impressed. That would be quite the splash of notoriety for the Wellesley name," Davin giggled. "I can just see it now - Wellesley shipping heir caught with pants down and ass up as he tries out a new dance move on a young male stripper during his performance at the gay strip club, Remingtons - full details on page 2."

"As if anyone would be concentrating on writing when they could be staring at your gorgeous ass," Jason laughed. "Then again, I don't really want my parents' first introduction to you to be on the cover of one of the gossip rags." He chuckled darkly. "Though it would certainly be memorable."

"Darling, any introduction to me is memorable," Dav replied in full diva mode. "Don't you know that I'm a star in the making?" And then he continued a little more seriously. "I'm going to be premier danseur one day, Jason, just you wait and see. I'm going to be Canada's version of Baryshnikov!"

"I believe you, babe. I've seen you dance, remember? And Diana believes in you too, and she wouldn't just say that to make you feel good. Someday you're going to be the one supporting me, and people are going to wonder who that old guy with Davin Halliday is."

"You're gonna be one of those guys who doesn't grow old, darlin', you'll grow distinguished and sexy as all hell - just like Sean Connery. Purrr!" Davin claimed, climbing out of Jason's arms and out of the bath. "Come to bed, lover. I want to be cuddled tonight, please?"

"My pleasure, lover. One massage followed by cuddle coming up." He followed Dav out, pausing long enough to dry off, then urging his lover into the bedroom. A little while later Dav was a happily moaning pile of limp flesh, and Jase grinned as he wiped off his hands and slid onto the bed beside him. They shifted until they were comfortably entwined, and Jase pressed a kiss to the top of the dark head. "Good night, love."

"Good night, double ohhhh, sexy," Dav teased, kissing Jason's shoulder in return. "I love you too."


End file.
